DP Quotes
by Kristina Phantom
Summary: Random one-shots inspired by quotes said in the show. Third quote: "In second grade, Tucker threw up in your lunchbox, but he told you Ricky Marsh did it." - Danny Fenton, Splitting Images.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, I hope you enjoy these little one-shots i will be writing. As the summary said, I will use random quotes from the show and make a small story out of them. Please tell me how you think, this is my first fanfic and I would really like to know ways to improve my writing. Thanks! :)**

**This one-shot is before the series, Danny doesn't have his powers.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

_"I suck the house into a parallel dimension one time, and you just can't let it go, can ya?" -Jack Fenton, Maternal instincts_

* * *

(Danny's POV)

There are times – like right now for instance – that I truly wonder how I have been able to survive 13 years with my parents. And when I say survive I mean _survive. _For – well over 13 years actually, they have been blowing up things in the lab, making are freaking _dinner_ come to life, and creating weapons, but _this_ is something new.

I was just walking home from an average day of school with Sam and Tucker. It was Friday, and every Friday we have a movie marathon at one of each other's houses. Well this week was my turn to hold the marathon, so we were headed straight to my house after school.

The three of us were talking; barely even paying attention to the path is front of us because we have walked it so many times. When I saw a oh so familiar crack in the sidewalk, I knew we were just about there, I looked up and halted.

My house was gone.

_Literally_ gone.

There wasn't any smoke or debris so I knew it didn't catch on fire or blow up; there was just a giant space of dirt and grass. Nothing for the exception of a huge square of dirt gave off a hint that there was even a house there to begin with.

I looked over at Sam and Tucker to see that they had the same confused look that I probably had.

Without either of us saying a word, we ran straight towards our now empty lot. There, I found mom and dad talking to each other as if nothing had happened. I saw Jazz more over to the side with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Mom, dad!" I shouted getting their attention, "What the heck happened to our _house_?!"

My mom gave me one of her sweetly looking smiles, "Hi sweetie," Sam, Tucker and I stopped a few feet in front of them. "Your father and I were working on our theory about different dimensions again, and well, this time we actually got results! Isn't that amazing?" Ugh…please don't tell me.

"Are you telling us that you sucked your house in a different dimension?" Sam asked before I could.

A giant grin fell on my dad's face, "Sure did! This is going to be a hit throughout paranormal science!" He boomed, still not giving of a motion of being at least slightly worried that we had no place to stay.

"Where are we going to stay? What about my stuff?!" I yelled slightly – no, really annoyed. I mean _seriously!_ They got our _house_, stuck in a parallel dimension! How is that even possible?!

"Calm down sweetie, your father and I will figure out how to get it, along with all of our stuff back. And who knows, we might even meet us from a different time line! In the mean time though…" she turned to my two friends, "You might have to stay at one of your friends houses, if it is alright with your parents?"

"He can stay with me, my parents probably won't mind." Tucker said. It's true, the Foleys have never minded if I stayed over. Not like Sam's parents would.

"Thank you Tucker, now If you will excuse us, we have a different time line to find," and with that she turned to my dad and they started talking again about stuff that I really didn't care about.

I looked over to Sam and Tucker and they both shrugged, still very confused on what happened. Decided to just forget about it we walked off towards Tucker's house for are now-sleepover-movie marathon thing. One thing was on my mind as we walked away.

'_Boy, I am going to be so made fun of a lot because of this.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I know, I was able to post twice in one day, I am on a role! I might even post another one before I go to bed.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom *insert cricket noises hear* really? Where is Desiree when you need her!? Oh well, it looks like I STILL don't own Danny Phantom, but don't worry, I will once I find Desiree *Runs off with a Fenton Thermos screaming like a banshee.*

* * *

"_Danny__, I just wanted to let you know - I accidentally killed your gerbil in the 6th grade." –Tucker Foley, Teacher of the Year_

* * *

(Tucker's POV)

I never intended on doing anything this bad to my friend.

Danny and I have been friends every since Kindergarten, I couldn't imagine him not being my friend and by his side. This is the reason why I kept a very…unfortunate incident a secret from him. I never keep secrets from Danny, but I truly was afraid that he would not be my friend anymore if he found out.

If he found out I killed his gerbil.

It was a _total_ accident; I never would intentionally kill my best friend's gerbil – that's just cruel! I did, however, covered up the mess so I wouldn't get blamed for it.

Maybe not my best solution, but I didn't Danny mad at me.

It was just another Monday, and Danny invited me over to play some Doom after school. At this time, we were in the 6th grade and Danny's gerbil – Owen – was about a month old, so I wasn't too intrigued to see it by this point because I have seen him almost every day.

Anyway, Danny and I played some video games for about an hour before his mom called and told Danny to clean the lab. He - of coarse – had to listen to his mother, so he left me upstairs in his room, telling me that I can what for him to come back up or leave. I just decided to leave because cleaning the lab can take _hours_ sometimes and I really didn't want to wait around that long.

He understood and went downstairs leaving me in his room. I grabbed my backpack to leave, but one of the straps got caught on Owen's cage somehow so when I pulled my backpack upwards, the whole cage went crashing towards the ground.

I quickly threw my backpack on the ground, and picked up the fallen cage. I opened the cage door to make sure Owen was okay. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side that day.

Owen was dead.

I killed my best friend's gerbil.

I was so nervous and afraid of what Danny would think of me, it was an accident but come on! It was his pet! And I killed him!

I didn't know what to do and I really didn't want to stick around for Danny to find me, so I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I left.

I made sure to have the cage where it was before and completely sealed and high tailed it out of there. I know it was wrong of me to do so. But I wasn't about to lose my best friend over a gerbil.

The next day, I was so glad Danny didn't have any suspicions of me being the culprit of who killed his gerbil. He actually just thought it died of natural causes and left it at that. I hated seeing my friend sad over something_ I _caused but at least he didn't know it was my fault. Any time after that though when Danny would mention his gerbil, I would make up an excuse and leave as quickly as I could.

I never was good at lying.

* * *

I couldn't think of a good name for Danny's gerbil so I used the name of my brother's hamster. I hope you enjoyed! Remember, reviews make me happy! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the internet. I am back, with another short story. Sorry it took me so long to write another one, but - you know – school does take up a lot of time.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, not me… Unfortunately.**

* * *

"_In second grade, Tucker threw up in your lunchbox, but he told you __Ricky Marsh __did it." – Danny Fenton, Splitting Images._

* * *

"Um… Tuck? Are you feeling alright?" 7 year old Danny Fenton asked his pale friend while walking towards the cafeteria. Tucker sneezed before responding.

"I'm fine'd, now come on, today is pizza day." He sniffled, running off, leaving a slightly worried friend behind. Danny shook his head at his friend's odd behavior before following in pursuit.

After Danny caught up to Tucker and the trio got their lunches, they walked over to the lunch table that they normally sat at. Already there, was a black haired, purpled eyed girl, who was silently pulling out a wrapped veggie sandwich from her lunch box.

Sam looked up to her friends who were approaching her and frowned, "You're not looking good Tucker; maybe you should go to the nurse's office." She said to the boys who sat down in front of her.

Tucker quickly shook his head, "No…! I'm fine'd, really." He exclaimed a bit nervously. Sam sighed at her friend's phobia but didn't try and convince him otherwise.

About 10 minutes later, the trio finished their lunches and were getting ready to go outside. Sam stood up from the table, "I will be right back you guys. I have to use the restroom." And – without waiting for a response – she ran off leaving her two best friends to wait for her.

Danny turned to face Tucker – who was looking even sicker than before. "You really should just go home. You're starting to look like a zombie."

Before Tucker could argue, his eyes widened and he covered one hand over his mouth. Without thinking, he grabbed the purple lunch box in front of him and hurled into it. Fortunately for Tucker, he and Danny are not the most popular people and nobody was paying attention.

Tucker moaned pushing the lunch box away from him. Danny stared wide at his sick friend and went to the side a little. "Sam is going to kill you," he mumbled, "You should have just gone to the nurse's office."

Tucker pushed the lunch box further down the table, "I would rather have Sam be mad at me than go to the nurse."

At the moment, Sam walked out of the girl's restroom and towards her two friends. Danny turned towards Tucker, "Really?" Tucker looked over to Sam and worry spread across his face, "Uh… No. What do I do!?"

Danny stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Good luck with that buddy," and he walked to the door leading outside.

Tucker turned back towards Sam, "Hey Tucker, are we going to meet Danny outside?" She asked gesturing to Danny who was walking out the door. He nodded, fear growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Come on, let's go." She said about to grab her lunch box before she saw the condition of it, "Oh, gross! Tucker!?" she yelled, with a disgusted look on her face, "Did you throw up in my lunch box!?"

Tucker didn't know what to say. He looked behind Sam and saw Ricky Marsh walk behind her and out the door. Without thinking, Tucker shouted, "Ricky Marsh did it."

Sam scowled as she carefully grabbed her lunch box and threw it in the trash. She stomped outside, leaving a relieved Tucker – who was glad that she believed his lie.

He got up from the bench and walked out the door into the nice spring air. What he saw made guilt crawl throughout his body.

A few yards away was Ricky Marsh getting kicked off the monkey bars by a pissed of Sam Manson.

Tucker swallowed hard and walked up to Danny and the other various students watching. "What's up with her?" Danny asked as Sam stomped away from the now crying 2nd grader.

"Uh… I might have told her that Ricky was the one who threw up in her lunch box." Tucker sniffled.

Danny's eyes widened but before he could respond, Sam grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them away. "Come on guys, let's go."

Neither of them dared to protest or tell her the truth. Everyone –from that day forward – knew not to mess with Sam Manson.

* * *

**Hehe, poor Ricky. If anyone has a good quote from the show that they would like me to work from, please PM me. That would be very helpful! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
